The Seven Deadly Sins: Universal Warfare
by LifeDrained
Summary: When an ordinary teenager is pulled into an extraordinary adventure, he must band together with all of his allies to save his universe and many others. Crossover story between The Seven Deadly Sins, My Hero Academia, Pokemon, real life, and a few others... Hope you all enjoy!
1. A New Journey

**Hello, all! Welcome to my first crossover story! This story is gonna be crossing over way more than two worlds, but only allows two to cross over in the title... This has been in the works for a bit, and my plans for this are big. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"I've decided." Alexandre said to Meliodas, the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was wearing the tavern uniform, a black vest over a white shirt and a red tie. He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Decided what?" Meliodas asked.

"I'm going to look for other people that ended up here." Alexandre said. He had gotten to the world of the Seven Deadly Sins through a portal that had sucked him in. "If there are other people that came here, I need to help them. They probably know next to nothing about this world, unlike me. And I'm going alone."

"I told ya, the sins are here and happy to help you." Meliodas said with a thumbs up.

"I know, but Noelle is gonna want to come. She can't know where I've gone. Knowing her, she'll want to come along and bring Reave. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to them." Alexandre explained. He looked towards the setting sun, the light reflecting out of his caramel brown eyes. His curly brown hair blew in the breeze. His tan complexion was a pretty rare one around the area he was in. He got a lot of comments from people walking through town, mostly girls going up to him shyly, commenting on his looks. He smiled and accepted the compliments or complaints. He stood up and walked back into the tavern, leaving the Captain to his thoughts.

He strolled in the tavern door to see two people sitting there, clearly waiting for him. One had orange brown hair, and was floating on a green mottled pillow. King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth. The other was a brown haired girl wearing orange. Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy.

"Hey guys." Alexandre said casually. "What's up?"

"We're hungry!" They said at the same time.

"Why the hell do you always ask me that?! Ban is cooking dinner tonight, so go bother him." Alexandre said, waving them off.

"He's sleeping though." Diane said to him.

"And we aren't THAT hungry. Just a little snack, then maybe a nap." King said.

"Fine." Alexandre said. He hadn't told anyone other than the Captain about his leave of absence. He didn't plan on telling them either. He went over to the pantry and grabbed out a few apples and peanut butter. He cut the apples and put them in separate dishes, one for King, one for Diane.

"Why can't you guys make this yourselves? It's just apples and peanut butter." He said as he put peanut butter in a bowl.

"We know, but you make it with love!" Diane said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. You're both just lazy." Alexandre said.

He brought out the food and laid it down on the table. They started eating it.

"Thank you for the food." King said before he started eating.

They heard a loud thump upstairs.

"Ban's up." They all said at the same time. A tall, muscular man walked down the stairs, rubbing his head.

"Damn, that hurt. Why do I always fall out? I need a bigger bed." Ban complained. "What we eatin' for breakfast?"

"More like dinner soon. You got drunk and slept in again." King said, yawning.

Ban ran a hand through his light blue hair.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ban said. He ran back upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later, holding Elaine.

"I'm gonna take Elaine with me today." Ban said. He held her limp body in his arms.

"I don't know why, but while Melascula was controlling her, she said something about being jealous of not going with me places, watching me travel with Jericho. So I'm taking her wherever I go today." Ban explained.

Then, Arianna walked into the tavern. And where Arianna was, Noelle surely followed.

"Hi, Xandie!" She called.

"I told you not to call me that." Alexandre said, walking upstairs. Arianna followed him.

"So, I was wondering if we could go shopping today." Arianna asked.

"I mean, I could, but Noelle would kill me." Alexandre replied.

"Who cares what Noelle thinks?" Arianna said.

"I do. For one, she'll be tagging along whether you want her to or not. Two, she'll be hitting me every three seconds." Alexandre said. "Also, if you want a Goddess baby on your ass, make sure to try something. She will nuke sneeze you out of existence."

"Well, can I hang out here?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." Alexandre replied. He really wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation. He was looking for Noelle and Reave.

"Reave? Where are ya?" Alexandre called.

A toddler waddled up to him. He smiled. Reave played with her blonde hair. she had striking blue eyes, just like Elizabeth, and called Alexandre 'Daddy' on a regular basis. Noelle and him had found her in an abandoned cottage in perfect condition. She called Noelle 'Mommy', which locked Noelle and Alexandre in a sort of parent-like relationship. They tried correcting her, telling her that they weren't her parents, and that her real parents were out there somewhere. She still called them Mommy and Daddy. For now, she was their responsibility.

"Where's Mommy?" Alexandre asked her. she turned and pointed into the far bedroom. His room.

"She's hiding." Reave said.

"Aww. She's adorable." Arianna said.

"Yeah." Alexandre replied. He walked into his room. He opened his closet, and Noelle jumped onto him, knocking him onto the ground. She laughed. She was sitting on top of him, preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing?!" Alexandre yelled, laughing.

"Stopping you." She said.

"From what?" He said, laughing.

"_You're committing a crime that is unbearable. You, Alexandre, are stealing my heart._" Noelle thought.

**Transition**

Alexandre walked into the school.

"Ugh." He thought. "Here we go."

He showed his I.D. to the security guard and walked into the school. He made his way through the crowd towards his friends he hung out with before class.

"Hey." Jonathan said between bites of his breakfast burrito.

"Hey." Alexandre replied.

"What's up?" Connor asked. He had earbuds in, and he was listening to music.

"Not much, you?" Alexandre replied.

"Nothin'." he said back, his dirty blonde hair hanging a little in front of his eyes. He played with it a little, but it only made it worse.

"Should have left it alone." Alexandre said as he threw his backpack down and sat.

"Yeah." Connor replied. "You have the math packet done?"

"What math packet?" Alexandre said back with a smile. "You know I don't do it until last minute."

"Ugh, you guys are helpless." Madison said to them. Kreisha was doing Madison's makeup, and she had her back turned to them.

"It's not like you're any better. What are your grades?" Jonathan said to her.

"None of your business." Kreisha said to him. She finished Madison's makeup and sat against the wall.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"I miss Angel. He made school worth it. Too bad he moved to a school with no homework and no Fridays. I was gonna transfer with him, but..." Alexandre said as he messed with his curly hair. Madison played with it too.

"Love you." She said as she played with her hair.

"Yeah, ok." Alexandre said back, falling asleep with his head in her lap.

Madison tugged on his hair, and his eyes jolted open.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelled.

"Say it back." she demanded.

"Okay! Okay! I love you, I love you! PLEASE STOP!" Alexandre hollered.

"Yeah." Madison said back, letting go of his hair.

"Shit. That hurt." Alexandre said, rubbing his head.

The bell rang, and all the students started walking to class. Alexandre climbed up the stairs and saw a familiar face. There was a girl standing there. She wore all black, and she had long brown hair that fell in front of her face. She didn't try to brush it away.

"Yo, Dean." Alexandre said to her.

"Hey, Alex." She replied, and they started walking with Connor into the science hallway. Right as they turned to enter the hallway, Alexandre felt something jump up onto his back. He turned around, and there was a shorter girl, with shoulder length brown hair and orange makeup.

"Hey, Julie." Alexandre said to her with a warm smile.

"Hi." Julie panted, still clinging to him.

"Did you run all the way up the stairs? You can get down now." Alexandre said to her with a snicker before turning and continuing to walk to his class. Julie hopped off his back when they passed her classroom and hurriedly walked inside.

"Alright, later, Connor." Alexandre said as he and Dean walked into their first hour class.

Seven hours later, when school was over, Alexandre walked off the bus, heading towards his house. He looked towards the beautiful snow-capped mountains, and the slowly setting sun. He walked into his house an continued his evening. That night, as he slept, a familiar purple portal appeared in his room, jolting and sparking.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Have a safe and amazing day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	2. Linking Worlds

**Enjoy! Also, just so you all know, this story will be updated every Thursday, unless something changes, which I will inform you all of if such a thing happens.**

"Hey, Alexandre? Bartra wants to see you." Meliodas said, peeking in the door.

"Alright." Alexandre said, getting off the floor.

"Go on to mommy." Alexandre said to Reave as he passed her.

"Okay!" She said.

"Arianna, come on." Alexandre said as he started down the stairs.

"Oh, right!" Arianna said, following him.

"Noelle does love him. And I think he might love her too." Arianna thought to herself.

Meliodas and Alexandre made their way to Bartra's throne room.

"I don't think you're gonna be a Sin for much longer." Meliodas said to Alexandre, breaking the silence. Alexandre gave Meliodas a strange look, and they walked in. There were banners draped down each side. A large chandelier hung in the center of the room. A long red carpet went all the way to the feet of the throne.

"There you two are." Bartra said.

"Your majesty." They both said, bowing their heads.

"Come with me." Bartra said, getting up from his seat. He walked over to what seemed like a planning room. He sat in a chair.

"Sit." He said, and they both found a seat.

"I asked Meliodas to bring you because I want to discuss creating a new order. Sure, we already have the Seven Deadly Sins and the Roars of Dawn, but I think one more order would bring the kingdom ultimate protection. And... I would like for you to lead them." King Bartra explained.

"Me?! Lead them!? How many? Who are they?" Alexandre asked.

"That, we'll decide later. But this new order, the Phase Legion, incorporates the Seven Deadly Sins and the Roars of Dawn. It's like a mega order, more like a small army, but the main group will be about 5 people with the same skill level as you, or around it." Meliodas explained.

"I see. So... Why do you want me to be the leader? Other than the obvious fact that I'm stronger than a Holy Knight." Alexandre asked.

"Because you are going to find them and recruit them yourself." King Bartra said.

"You know that misson to find people you're going on? I told King Bartra, so he said that if you find people from your world that are just as strong as you, they'll become members of the Phase Legion." Meliodas said. "You leave in 5 days, so decide quickly whether you want this or not."

"Uh, hell yeah! This will kill two birds with one stone! Then we actually have a place to put all of those people. Yeah, I totally agree, King Bartra. Let's get this done!" Alexandre exclaimed. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something familiar. A portal. The same purple portal that brought him to this world.

"What the...?" He marveled, looking at it. This was his chance to find who was lost, and to give them an epic life of danger, romance, and humor! Also, it meant he could return to the real world.

**Transition**

A paw smacked Alexandre's face. It smacked him again, and he jolted awake.

"Huh?" He said groggily. Then, he saw the creature. He jumped and scooted back in his bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping family.

"That... is a Lucario." He said with wide eyes. The jackal Pokemon leaped into his bed. He scooted back farther. Then, he noticed the portal.

"That's the portal I wrote about in my fanfiction!" Alexandre said. "I need to get you out of here, back where you came from."

The Lucario shook its head.

"What do you mean, no? Go back to your master!" Alexandre yelled at it. Then, he noticed a bracelet on its wrist. It looked like a Mega bracelet, but... different.

"No... you're THE Lucario. The one... that's also in my fanfiction." Alexandre, said, feeling stupid.

"How did you get here?" He asked the Pokemon. It pointed to the portal, pulling him towards it.

"Oh, hell no. I am NOT going in there. What about all of my other stuff? What about my other fanfiction!" He yelled, eyes widening more. "Yes! I need the Seven Deadly Sins in my life! Does that make me a sin? Do I meet the Sins? Do I end up in their world? I gotta stay, at least for now." Alexandre said to the Lucario. The Pokemon looked at him.

"Ohh, you think I'm your master. This will sound weird, but I created your master." Alexandre explained.

He heard a loud scream outside. He sprinted out, along with his dad and his younger siblings.

"That's..." His little brother said.

"... a Demon." Alexandre finshed.

A nearby house was on fire, and their neighbors were screaming. The fat red monster stomped the house flat. Army trucks zoomed into the neighborhood. Soldiers piled out of the trucks and opened fire on the beast.

"I wish I had the powers in my fanfiction right now." Alexandre said, shaking his head. He looked towards Lucario. "But luckily, we have this."

"Bro! You have Lucario! Go fight him!" His little brother said.

"No, I can't. I don't know how strong Lucario is compared to the Demon, and what if the army wants it once I kill the demon?" Alexandre said. "But I have to try. Alright, Lucario, Void Crown Form!"

The Lucario started bursting with energy. It changed into it's Void Crown Form.

"Alright, use Dragon Pulse!" Alexandre commanded. Lucario, blasted the Demon, damaging it and getting its attention away from the hail of bullets coming its way. It stomped towards them, roaring. The Lucario growled.

"Oh, shit." Alexandre said. "Lucario, use Aura Blast!"

The Lucario leaped into the air and threw a purple orb that exploded against the side of the beast. Blood leaked out of the wound.

"Okay, let's finish this! Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Alexandre yelled as the Pokemon disappeared. It appeared again above the Demon's fat head, summoning glowing bones. It smacked them across the head of the monster. It attacked again and again, hitting the Demon five times with the bones. The last attack hit with a sickening crack as the beast's head was blasted clean off. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Ew." Alexandre's little sister said.

"Well, it's the same Lucario as in the fic. Also, the Seven Deadly Sins are connected to this. We just have to find them." Alexandre commented. "Correction, I need to find them, and tell them that my fanfictions are coming to life." Alexandre added.

He ran back into the house, packing the essentials. then, without a second thought, he dashed into the portal, with Lucario following behind.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	3. The Search

**Enjoy!**

Alexandre and Lucario hopped out of the portal. It was early morning.

"Looks like we're here." He said to the Pokemon. He looked around, but saw no other Pokemon. He walked up to an elderly lady sitting on a bench.

"Hey, what region are we in?" Alexandre asked the lady. She looked up at him and screamed.

"What's wrong?!" He asked her.

"What... is that thing?!" She screamed, pointing to Lucario. She had a heavy British accent. She pulled out her cell phone to call the police.

"Well, I know where we are. Let's go." Alexandre said to Lucario. He and the Pokemon sprinted away. Not long later, they heard sirens.

"Crap, we have to hide." Alexandre said. He and Lucario leaped behind a bush as what looked like the English version of army trucks zoomed by.

"This is bad. We're wanted basically internationally. Just... great." Alexandre said to Lucario.

"Yeah, this doesn't look good." A voice said behind Alexandre. He whipped around, and there stood... himself. The boy was a little shorter than him, but otherwise, they looked exactly alike.

"Oh. Andre. There you are." Alexandre said to his fictional replica.

"Lucario, return." Andre said, and Lucario disappeared into its Starter Ball. Then, Andre and Alexandre both looked at their hands.

"I feel funny." Andre said.

"My body is all tingly." Alexandre said.

The boys began being sucked towards each other.

"Woah, what the..!" Andre exclaimed as they were sucked to each other like magnets. Right as they slammed into each other, there was a blinding blue light. when Alexandre opened his eyes, Andre was gone.

"Maybe he was teleported back to his world. Well, my world." Alexandre said to himself.

"My world is kinda dark then." Alexandre said, also to himself.

"Huh? I didn't say that." Alexandre said. "Andre? Are you... In my head?"

"I think so." Andre said with Alexandre's voice.

"That's weird." Alexandre heard Andre say in his head. "How did you do that?" Alexandre asked.

"Do what?" Andre replied. "I just thought that this was weird, that's all."

"I.. can hear your thoughts. Well, you don't have to talk then." Alexandre said to Andre.

"You got it." Andre thought to him.

Alexandre walked out from behind the bush. He started off, jogging in what looked like a northern direction. Then, he saw a sign. It read, Scotland, 3 miles ahead.

"Ok. If there's any chance of finding myself, I have to do it fast. Before the American or British governments do." Alexandre said aloud. "Shit. Welp, let's get this done."

"K." Andre thought.

Then, Alexandre crossed into Scotland, to start looking for... Alexandre.

**Transition**

After Meliodas and Alexandre returned from downtown Liones, having learned that the portal won't close unless it's forced shut by Merlin, Alexandre got ready to help Tahj and King find Breeze.

"Okay, I'm all ready." Alexandre said to King and Tahj. "Let's go find your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Tahj said back with a frown.

"You love her, and she loves you. You are everything but boyfriend and girlfriend." Alexandre said.

"Let's just get this over with." King said as the fog engulfed them.

They arrived at the Fairy King's forest.

"So... I'm gonna need a tour of this place." Alexandre said to them. They walked into the bustling Fairy city.

"A tour can happen later. we're going to Breeze's house." Tahj said, running down a street as if he'd run down it a thousand times. King and Alexandre followed. Tahj walked up to an older house and knocked on the door. An old man opened the door, looking at Tahj. He had graying hair, and was kind of chubby, much shorter than Tahj and Alexandre.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Do you remember me?" Tahj asked the man. The older man looked him over, before he broke into a wide grin. He hugged Tahj.

"It's been a long time! What have you been up to? You've grown!" The old man said to Tahj.

"Not much. I'm... looking for her." Tahj said to the man. His face turned solemn.

"Mmm. Well, I don't know what to tell you. Breeze moved out of town a year ago. I haven't heard from her since." The man explained.

"A whole year!? And he isn't concerned?" Alexandre asked King.

"Fairies live much longer lives than humans, so a year isn't a big deal." King explained to Alexandre.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that for a sec." Alexandre replied.

"Are these your friends? Come on in- Fairy King Harlequin!?" The old man said, bowing to him.

"No need for that, Birch." King said to the old man. He floated in with Tahj and Alexandre. Birch straightened himself. "Alexandre, this is Birch. He was my adviser, and worked alongside Gerheade before he stepped down 20 years ago."

"I see. Nice to meet you." Alexandre said, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, young man." Birch replied with a smile. "So, it looks like Helbram and Elaine delivered my message for you." Birch added, looking at Tahj's arms.

"Yes, they met me." Tahj replied. "So you know nothing about Breeze's whereabouts?"

"Sadly, yes. I will try to help any way I can, though. There's still quite a bit of knowledge in this old noggin." Birch replied, tapping his temple.

"Thanks." Tahj said to Birch. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it." Birch said, patting Tahj on the shoulder.

"You all really have some history, don't you?" Alexandre said.

"Yeah. this is Breeze's dad." Tahj explained.

"Well, can we rest here for tonight? we're a bit of a ways away from the Boar Hat, and it's getting late. We'll continue our search in the morning." King said.

"Alright, that's fine. There are hammocks up in the sleeping area." Birch said before walking downstairs. "I'll be in my study if you need me. Good Night."

The boys all trudged upstairs and into the sleeping quarters. The big window had an amazing view of the Fairy King's forest. The moonlight filtered through the glass. The guys all chose a hammock and flopped down into it. Alexandre and King fell asleep quickly, and Tahj was falling asleep fast as well.

"I'm on my way... Breeze." Tahj thought to himself before he fell asleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all next Thursday!**


	4. Finding Breeze

**Enjoy!**

Alexandre, King, and Tahj woke up as the sun peeked over the horizon. They were still in Birch's house, and so far they had no leads on Breeze's whereabouts other than the fact that she moved out of town. They all got ready and walked downstairs. There was a loud crash, and Birch walked into the dining room, holding a platter of breakfast food. He set it down on the table, which was already set, and seated himself.

"How did you boys sleep?" Birch asked.

"Pretty well." King said, yawning. "I'd rather have my bed at the palace, though.

"Wait, what?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah. Every King has a palace, or a castle." King replied.

"You're telling me that we could've slept on down sheets, soft pillows, a heated bed, with snacks on a bedside table... but I slept in a fucking hammock last night?!" Alexandre screamed. "You could've mentioned that!"

"I thought you had some humility." King said.

"I do! That's why I didn't ask if you had one! Because I thought you'd explain an important fact like that, but I was clearly mistaken!" Alexandre snapped back. He sighed. "Portals are opening all over this damn place, and I have to help Tahj find his girl, find and recruit people for this new Phase Legion, and save not only this world, but a fuck ton of others! But no, with this crushing stress, I don't need pampered a bit." Alexandre said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, I'll mention something next time." King said.

"Thank you!" Alexandre replied. "I'm going for a walk."

After breakfast, Alexandre slipped on his shoes and stepped outside. He wandered through the little city, when he was stopped by a group of guys. They looked different from the other Fairies. They were wearing more punk like clothes, as if they were some kind of gang.

"Is that who I think it is?" One said to Alexandre. "Tahj, you really had the nerve to come back here? Breeze is long gone. She would've been ours if you and that filthy other fairy didn't step in."

"Hmm." Alexandre said. "Are you done?"

"What the hell did you say to me!? That temper won't get you far here." The fairy said as the 14 other fairies formed a circle around him.

"I'll let you continue to spew your bullshit, and when you're done, I'll kick your ass. I'm in a bad mood at the moment." Alexandre said, narrowing his eyes at the gang.

"Oh, you'll regret that." The fairy said. "Don't you remember? I kicked your ass about 15 years back."

"Mmm, nope." Alexandre replied.

"Let's get him." Another fairy said, as they all rushed him.

"You'll be the only ones regretting anything. Time to blow off some steam." Alexandre said, and he proceeded to beat all of those fairies at once.

He grabbed one by the neck, then slammed him into two other thugs. Another tried to kick him. He grabbed his legs and pushed him over his fellow thug. He elbowed one in the jaw, then grabbed the leader by the hair. One of the thugs punched him in the gut, and he lost his grip on the leader. Alexandre turned around and punched the thug in the stomach, slamming him into the wall.

"Hemlock! Beat his ass!" The thug said before he went down.

"Oh, I will." The leader said.

Alexandre grabbed Hemlock by the throat. He slowly squeezed, cutting off his air. Hemlock gasped and sputtered.

"I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only. Mess with me again, and I will kill you." Alexandre warned. He let go of the fairy's throat. "Get lost."

Hemlock turned tail and ran full speed down the street. Birch, Tahj, and King all ran up.

"What the hell did you do?!" King exclaimed.

"I kicked... fifteen guys' asses." Alexandre replied, counting on his fingers.

"Why!?" Birch asked.

"They came up to me, calling me... you." Alexandre said to Tahj.

"Oh. It was them. They were all turned down by Breeze. She said she loved me, so they attacked me 15 years ago. Hospitalized me, and I never saw Breeze again." Tahj explained.

Then, an unharmed thug came up to Alexandre.

"Hey. I assume Hemlock told you about our plan to kidnap Breeze tomorrow from Lavender Town, Right?" The thug said. "So, how do you react to that?" He added with a smirk.

Tahj grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"No, I didn't hear, but I'd like to hear all about it." Tahj said, calm for once in his life. His eyes burned with rage.

"Welp, let's go find your girlfriend." Alexandre said as the group walked away from the unconscious thug.

As they arrived in lavender town, Alexandre started to recognize this area. this was where He, Diane, and King had found the Ten Commandments, and where Noelle found him. They looked throughout the abandoned town, finding nothing. Then, Alexandre spotted a foot walk into a house.

"Hey, over there." Alexandre called, pointing.

"Did you see someone?" King asked.

"Yeah. Just their foot and their hair." Alexandre replied.

"What color was the hair?" Tahj asked, going silent.

"It was blue, why-" Alexandre was cut off as Tahj sprinted towards the area he pointed at.

"Guess we found her." Alexandre said as they all ran after Tahj. He sprinted into the house, and a shriek pierced through the air.

"Oh, shit." Alexandre said.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Have a safe and amazing day/night, and I'll catch you all in the next one!**


	5. Found Her!

**Enjoy!**

Alexandre quickly walked to the back of the house. They needed to catch Breeze before she ran off again. As Alexandre stepped behind the door, it swung open, and Breeze slammed into Alexandre. They both fell to the ground.

"I already know the question. The answer is no, and leave me alone!" Breeze yelled, her eyes still closed. She slowly opened her eyes, as she heard no reply.

"That isn't my question." Alexandre said to her. Her eyes widened.

"Tahj! It's really you!" She yelled, pressing her lips to his. Alexandre's eyes widened. After a while, she pulled away, and Tahj ran out the back door Breeze came through.

"Found her, Tahj." Alexandre said to Tahj, blushing a little. Breeze's eyes widened.

"Wait, you aren't..." Breeze trailed off. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Tahj! You two look so alike!" Breeze exclaimed, looking between the two of them.

"It's alright." Alexandre replied with a smile. They both stood up, and Breeze hugged Tahj.

"How did you find me?" She asked him.

"Your dad told us where you moved to. Also, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible." Tahj said to her.

"No, I can't leave. I don't even know if she's alive. I feel so bad. How did I lose her? This is an abandoned town for God's sake, and I can't find her!" Breeze said.

"Find who?" King asked her.

"Fairy King Harlequin!" Breeze exclaimed, bowing. "The baby. I have to find her. She came out of some purple portal thing, and I've been taking care of her up until about four months ago. She's probably long gone by now." Breeze explained. Alexandre's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God." He said.

"What?" Tahj asked.

"She's talking about Reave." Alexandre replied. King and Tahj's eyes widened.

"Reave? Are you sure?" Breeze said, looking at Alexandre.

"Yes. And not only that... She's from where I came from!" Alexandre exclaimed. "Noelle and I found a baby left all alone in one of these houses when we came through. Remember when you, Diane, and I fought the Ten Commandments? When Noelle found me, and We left to find you and the other sins, we found Reave." Alexandre explained to King.

"Oh, yeah." King replied.

"So she's okay?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah. She's with Noelle right now." Alexandre reassured her.

"Ok. She's safe. I've been looking nonstop for her." Breeze said. "Ok, I'll go with you."

"Okay. find Tahj's girlfriend, check." Alexandre said.

"Hey, Alexandre? I have a question." King asked.

"Yeah?" Alexandre replied.

"When you were rambling this morning about not sleeping in my bed, you said something about a new order, and finding people for said order. What's that about?" King questioned.

"Shit. It slipped. Well, The Captain, King Bartra, and I have been talking about creating a new order. The Phase Legion. It combines The Seven Deadly Sins, The Roars of Dawn, and this group of a few people around my skill level to defend the Kingdom." Alexandre explained. "I'm supposed to leave in a few days, and I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I guess now you know. Don't tell Noelle. She'll kill me. I also can't risk her and Reave. I know she can hold her own, but I don't want to take any chances."

"I see. I'll keep it a secret." King replied.

"Thanks. Let's get outta here." Alexandre said.

"Too late for that." Hemlock said, walking out from behind a wall. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by thugs on all sides.

"You guys ready?" Alexandre asked, switching to his Zenith form.

"You know it. I won't lose again. I will protect Breeze!" Tahj exclaimed, as his hands spewed fire and ice.

"Chastiefol, fifth configuration, Increase!" King exclaimed.

"Let's kick some ass." Alexandre said. The battle begun.

**Transition**

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you, Deku!" Bakugou roared as he stomped into the classroom.

"Deku isn't here. What do you want with him?" Uraraka asked.

"None of your damn business! I'm gonna kick his ass, again!" Katsuki replied.

"No! Mr. Aizawa already warned us not to fight again. I forbid you to do something so immature!" Tenya yelled, chopping the air in his bossy way.

"I don't care what you forbid me to do, Class Rep! Screw off!" Bakugou screamed.

"Didn't you vote for him?" Todoroki said, his nose in a book.

"I didn't ask you, Icy Hot!" Bakugou yelled. He slammed the door as he left. He was going to find Izuku. He hadn't gotten over the fact that even with All Might, his idol, teaching him, he still couldn't beat him! How could that kid be so weak?! And if he was, why did All Might choose Deku instead of him! What didn't he have?

Izuku sneezed in his dorm room. He grabbed a tissue.

"That's the sixth one in 5 minutes!" He thought to himself. He slipped on his slippers and walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom. As he and Bakugou walked into the guys' lobby at the same time, they gasped. In the middle of the room was a swirling purple portal.

"What the hell is that!?" They both yelled at the same time.

**Transition**

Alexandre panted. The group had finally disposed of the huge group of thugs.

"You must be... One hell of a girl." Alexandre panted.

"I wouldn't say that. There are more female fairies than males, so I don't know why they all come to me." Breeze replied, playing with her long blue hair.

"Because you are a beautiful and amazing person." Tahj answered.

"She's also a good kisser." Alexandre piped up.

"What?" Tahj asked. Alexandre coughed. Breeze turned bright red.

"I said I'm sorry, alright?! You two look very alike!" Breeze yelled, flailing her arms around. Alexandre smiled.

"What did I miss?" Tahj asked.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have an amazing day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	6. Splitting Up

**Enjoy!**

Deku and Bakugou both looked at the portal. It started making a rumbling noise, and a gray demon stretched open the portal and forced its way inside.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Deku yelled.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna kill it!" Bakugou replied, blasting towards the demon. The gray monster looked at Bakugou and swung its arm, barely missing as Katsuki launched himself over it. He landed and blasted the back of the demon's head. Then, the monster started writhing about, breaking the walls and throwing Bakugou to the ground.

"Kaachan!" Deku yelled. "One for all, full Cowling!" Deku exclaimed as green lightning jolted and sparked around him. He dashed forwards, summoning 5% of his might into a kick.

"Shootstyle!" Deku screamed, kicking the Demon in the neck. It knocked the demon the rest of the way out of the portal, and a few other students rushed downstairs. They gasped as they saw the demon. Todoroki stepped down, propelling a glacier at the demon. It froze the demon in place for a second, and Mineta seized his chance.

"Suck my sticky balls!" He yelled, throwing purple orbs to keep the demon stuck in place.

"Now die!" Bakugou screamed, rocketing towards the demon. He summoned all of his strength and nuked the demon, blasting off the rest of the walls and ceiling. Aizawa, Nezu, and All Might rushed in.

"What happened here?" Nezu asked. The gray demon lumbered back through the portal, barely alive.

"You aren't getting away!" Katsuki roared. He leaped into the portal, following the monster.

"Kaachan!" Deku yelled, jumping in after him.

"Deku! It isn't safe!" Uraraka ran in after Izuku.

"Guess I'll go too." Todoroki said, walking into the shimmering purple oval.

"No! Come back!" All Might yelled, running to the portal. It started shrinking until it was the size of a basketball.

"Damn. They're stuck until it expands, or another portal opens." All Might said, turning around. "Shit."

**Transition**

Everyone burst into the tavern, talking.

"We're back, Captain!" Alexandre called.

"Did you find the girl?" Meliodas replied from upstairs somewhere.

"Yup!" Tahj replied.

"You sound happy." Ban commented as he sauntered downstairs. "Oh, hello. You must be his girlfriend."

Breeze blushed.

"Everyone, this is Breeze." King introduced.

After Breeze met everyone, they all started fixing dinner. After they finished, Alexandre hurried upstairs. King, Meliodas, and Tahj all looked at him. They still didn't say a word.

**Transition**

Bakugou, Todoroki, Deku, and Uraraka all fell out of the portal.

"GET OFF ME!" Bakugou yelled, pushing everyone off of him.

"Where are we now?" Todoroki asked.

"Like hell if I know!" Bakugou retorted.

"It was a rhetorical question." Todoroki muttered under his breath.

"We'll ask that guy over there!" Uraraka suggested. They walked over to a taller boy. He was wearing a gray hoodie and black pants.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where we are?" Deku asked the boy. His eyes widened.

"No. No, oh my God! Just my luck." The boy said, looking at Deku with his brown eyes. "Hi, Deku."

"Um, how do you know my name?" He replied.

"It's a little hard to explain." The boy said, ruffling his curly brown hair. "You are in Scotland. This must be a hotspot for portals."

"You know about the portals? Wait, where is the big monster we fought?" Deku exclaimed, freaking out.

The gray demon stepped out of the portal, and Uraraka screamed.

"Uraraka!" Deku yelled.

"I got this. Lucario, use Aura Blast!" Alexandre exclaimed as Lucario materialized. It leaped into the air, lobbing a huge purple sphere that obliterated the demon.

"That is a gray demon. It looks like you guys weakened it. Thanks for that. Makes my job easier." The boy said. "Oh, yeah, my name is Alexandre, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. This is-" Izuku was cut off.

"I already know. Bakugou, Todoroki, and Uraraka, right?" Alexandre said, listing all of their names.

"This guy is starting to freak me out." Bakugou commented.

"I promise I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need to find myself." Alexandre explained.

"Now is no time for a spiritual journey! We need to get back to Earth!" Bakugou yelled.

"First of all, this is Earth, just before quirks were around. Second, there is a... clone of me on the loose, that is who I gotta find, and I will explain later. Calm down." Alexandre replied. "I realize you may not be that type of person, but that's why he picked Deku."

Bakugou and Deku's mouths became saucers.

"How..." Deku asked.

"Later. Right now, a clone of me is on the loose, and I have to find it before someone else does." Alexandre said. "I need your quirks to help me beat these things. I can't really fight without Lucario until I find my clone. It can give me the power to fight." He added.

"Alright. we'll help you." Deku said.

"Who put you in charge!?" Kaachan yelled at Deku. He looked around. Everyone stared at him.

"Fine! He'll lead" Bakugou said.

"I don't really have a place for you, since I'm a foreigner too. I'm from the U.S., where All Might studied." Alexandre said.

"Ok. We don't have anything, though." Deku said, scratching his head.

"Hmm. I'll figure something out. For now, conceal your quirks until you need to use them. We can't be a neon target while I'm looking for myself." Alexandre said. for now, let's set up camp and get some shuteye.

"Alright. Sounds good." Uraraka replied.

"I'll get a fire started." Todoroki piped up.

"Here we go." Alexandre thought to himself.

**Transition**

The sun was just rising. Alexandre looked in the mirror. He was ready. He had a brown leather jacket over his black shirt, with a brown cloth wrapped around his mouth and nose. He wore a spiked belt with khaki style pants. He stepped downstairs, being careful not to wake the others. He tiptoed through the main dining room.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" King said in his ear. Alexandre jumped.

"Shit." He whispered. King smiled.

"Good Luck out there. Don't die." King said.

"I won't." Alexandre whispered back.

"Take this." King whispered, tossing Alexandre three orbs.

"One is for healing, one is for a short strength boost, and the last is for a signal. If you throw them on the ground, they will take effect." King said.

"Thanks. Later." Alexandre said, slipping the orbs in his pocket. The door creaked closed behind him. As he walked to the castle, he turned and looked in the top window. He saw a blonde haired person give him a thumbs up. He returned it, and turned to walk to Liones, not looking back. He walked into the room where the portal appeared. Sure enough, it was still there. He was finally going home. He stepped inside, letting the swirling purple consume him. His vision went blurry, and he closed his eyes. His adventure had begun.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	7. The New Group

**Enjoy!**

Alexandre flopped onto the ground. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He had to be on Earth, but where? The walls of the building he was in were a crumbling and worn. It looked to be some kind of ruin. He stood up and began running, looking for someone, anyone. Here, where he was, it was nighttime. He ran outside, and looked behind him. It was a castle. A huge, decaying fortress. He couldn't stay here. He needed to find help. He ran through the woods, not bothering to be quiet. He kept sprinting until he came to a sudden stop. He yelled as gravel slid down from his feet. He had almost run right off a cliff.

"Well, who put that there?" Alexandre said, catching his breath. He looked down, seeing it wasn't very far down the cliff. there was also a small river flowing by. In the distance, there was a light. It looked like a fire. There were lots of people around it, talking and laughing. Then, a girl started... floating. She just hovered upwards, almost like she wasn't affected by gravity...

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Alexandre heard faintly in the distance.

"Someone's pissed." Alexandre said with a smile. He jumped, sliding carefully down the cliff. Once he reached the bottom, he continued his run towards the fire.

**Transition**

Alexandre, Deku, Uraraka, and Todoroki all sat around the fire. In a huff, Bakugou had gone to bed early, walking into the little fort make of sticks and leaves they built a few hours earlier.

"So... What quirk does that animal have?" Izuku asked, pulling out a notebook.

"Animal? Oh, you mean Lucario. It isn't an animal, it's a Pokemon." Alexandre replied with a smile.

"How did you manage to tame it?" Todoroki asked.

"Um, it kinda came to me on its own. It thinks I'm its master." Alexandre explained. "It's a little bit complicated, because I... created its master. I also created that clone I'm looking for-" Alexandre stopped. A branch snapped off in the distance.

"What was that?" Ochako asked, hiding behind Deku.

"Probably an animal of some sort. Or Bakugou taking a piss." Alexandre said with a laugh.

"No, it is NOT me!" Bakugou yelled from inside the fort.

"Well, shit. Todoroki and I'll check it out. You guys stay here. If we call you, come running." Alexandre said.

"Ok. I'm fine with that." Uraraka said, still hiding.

Both boys stepped into the woods, straying away from the camp.

"What do you think it was?" Alexandre asked.

"I don't know. I'm ready to fight it if you are." Todoroki replied.

Just then, they heard someone running full speed towards them, breaking twigs and rustling leaves.

"I'm shooting in 3... 2... 1... Now!" Todoroki yelled, blasting fire and ice towards the shadow rushing by them. Just before the attack hit head on, the figure slammed right into the ground, almost as if it were stopped by an invisible wall. They ran towards it, and heard the others rushing to them from camp. Alexandre peered behind a bush, to see himself. Again.

"Found the clone. some weird shit is about to start happening, so don't freak out." Alexandre warned. He walked towards the clone.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Alexandre asked. Then he saw what stopped Alexandre. There were a few purple orbs on the ground, around his feet.

"Hey, Todoroki? These are..." Alexandre started.

"Mineta's balls." Deku finished, looking at them.

"Aaahhhhh!" A short child screamed, jumping out from behind the bush. A green light flashed past them, grabbing the child.

"Mineta, calm down! Don't attack them!" Midoriya said to him.

"Midoriya? It's really you! I was the last one in the portal after you guys!" Mineta explained.

"Well, that's one more person we have to deal with." Bakugou said.

"Ugh, that hurt like a bitch." The clone said, still on the ground.

"Hurry up and help me free him." Alexandre said to the others. As they pulled the last ball off of the clone, Alexandre was sucked to it.

"Here we go again." Alexandre said as a black light engulfed them.

"What the hell!?" Bakugou yelled, blasting Alexandre. He barely teleported out of the way.

"What part of don't freak out don't you understand!" Alexandre yelled at Bakugou.

"How did you...?" Midoriya said.

"Oh. When I find a clone of myself, we merge, and then I like get their powers or abilities. Kinda cool. So now, I can fight hand to hand. Or weapon to weapon." Alexandre said, summoning Libra Soluna. The sword glinted in the moonlight. The crescent moon was glowing blue, and the sun was darkened a little. The blade curved to a point. It looked awesome.

"Woah." Everyone said, including Alexandre.

"I know I made this to be badass, but this is crazy!" Alexandre exclaimed. He swung the weapon around for a little bit.

"Hey, I kinda have a mission. Can I have my body and weapon back?" Alexandre said.

"What?" Uraraka asked.

"That was my clone. They also go into my head. And can speak with my voice. Kinda creepy." Alexandre explained. "You can just think, and I'll hear what you're thinking."

"Then what am I thinking right now?" Alexandre said to himself. An image of Mineta getting beaten up by girls appeared.

"I feel like that's happened lots of times to him." Alexandre said to Alexandre.

"Woah, you really can hear me." Alexandre replied.

"Ok, I think it's time for bed. Then we can look for people for the Phase Legion tomorrow." Alexandre said to the group.

"Um... Ok." Deku said.

They all went back to camp. They settled down and told stories around the fire until they all fell asleep. All except Alexandre. It was just him, and his thoughts. And the two other people inside his head, which he created. He had already been through a lot in the past week. He was running from a few governments, looking for people willing to join the group he also created, and trying to figure out how to fix these portals. He fell asleep confused, and a little hungry.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	8. Running from the Nations

**Enjoy! I will also be updating the story tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that!**

Deku leaped towards the demon, glowing green while using Full Cowling. Alexandre jumped in after Midoriya, swinging Libra Soluna at the beast. Todoroki blasted the demon with fire and ice from both hands. After about a minute he stopped to catch his breath. He still wasn't entirely used to using both sides yet. Bakugou flew in, blasting the demon with all of his might. Uraraka and Mineta hovered in the air, as Mineta threw his sticky purple orbs at the demon's feet, keeping it immobilized. Just then, the military arrived. Hundreds of soldiers filed out, guns at the ready. The group ignored this and continued fighting. Townsfolk and the military just watched as the demon was brought to its knees. They didn't have to do anything.

"All right, Five... Percent... Smash!" Midoriya screamed, slamming his fist into the monster's back. The demon was blasted forwards, straight into Todoroki's glaciers. The icy shards knocked it into Bakugou, who blasted it into the air again with his quirk. Alexandre was already in the air above the demon.

"Final Move! Equilibrium SLASH!" Alexandre yelled, spinning in the air and slicing the Demon's torso in half and destroying its last heart.

The limp beast slammed into the ground. The gathered crowd cheered and applauded. They held out their phones, having recorded the whole thing.

"Guys, let's go!" Alexandre yelled to the group.

"You children aren't going anywhere. You are coming with us." An officer said, stepping in front of their path.

"Sorry. We're in a bit of a hurry so-" Mineta started, trying to run past the man. He grabbed Mineta's collar, and he choked from the recoil.

"UGH!" Mineta cried as he hit the ground. He scooted back towards the group.

"He is right, though. We're in a hurry. See you when we see you!" Uraraka exclaimed.

The Soldiers all drew their weapons.

"Shit. Guys, get close to me!" Alexandre said. They all huddled up, still at gunpoint.

"Perfect Shell!" Alexandre exclaimed, creating a purple orb around them.

"I'm getting us outta here!" Alexandre exclaimed, starting to focus.

"You kids are coming with us! Fire!" The officer yelled. The troops started a hail of bullets. They pounded into the shell. Before long, it started slowly cracking.

"Lucario, hold this up!" Alexandre exclaimed, summoning Lucario. The Pokemon focused, creating an outer layer out of Aura.

"We want that creature too!" The Officer yelled. "Don't cease fire!"

The soldiers kept shooting, and the perfect shell was about to break.

"Hey, You should hurry the hell up!" Bakugou yelled, looking frantically around.

"Ok! Let's go!" Alexandre yelled. He snapped, and the whole group disappeared. The shell broke, and hundreds of bullets sprayed into the sphere.

"Dammit. Search for them! Bring them back ALIVE!" The Officer yelled, twiddling his brown mustache.

Alexandre and the others appeared again. In the air. Above a river. High.

"Fuck! Not where I wanted usssss!" Alexandre yelled as they started falling.

"Uraraka! Slow us down!" Deku yelled. They all grabbed each other, and Uraraka activated her quirk. They all slowed down, but splashed into the water. They all came up sputtering and gasping.

"Hey. Would you look at that. We're alive." Alexandre said sarcastically.

"No thanks to those government bastards!" Katsuki yelled.

They swam to shore, and laid down to rest on the grassy bank.

"That... could have gone better." Deku said. "We need to set up camp again."

"What about our clothes! We're all wet!" Uraraka said.

Mineta smiled.

"Stop it." Alexandre said to Mineta, noticing the smile. "No... what are you thinking-"

"We're gonna need to let our clothes dry, right? That means we have to take them off!" Mineta said hurriedly.

"No, you pervert! We aren't doing that!" Alexandre yelled.

"But... do we really have any other choice? It could be cold, and we could get sick. That's the last thing we want." Uraraka suggested.

"Well, guess that means we're all sitting here in our underwear until our clothes dry." Izuku said, blushing a little.

"No, we don't have to. I actually came prepared." Alexandre said. "Uraraka, here's a shirt. It's not much, but it should be big enough to cover everything. I've got some clothes for you guys too." Alexandre added, passing out clothing. "I'm kinda surprised it didn't get wet from the water."

They hung their clothes up on trees, and started a fire. Uraraka ducked behind a bush to change.

As the guys changed, Alexandre noticed something.

"Izuku, are those... All Might underwear!?" Alexandre said, starting to laugh.

"I told you he's my idol!" Deku exclaimed, blushing.

"I am here? On your ass cheeks?" Alexandre said, starting to laugh even harder. He and Mineta laughed for 20 minutes. Then they set up camp, building another hut.

"Well, that should do it. Our clothes should be dry by morning. You know you can come out here, Uraraka." Alexandre said to a bush. They had completed camp, and it was dark. The group sat around the fire, all except Uraraka. She refused to come out.

"No, it's fine!" She said, poking her head out from the bush. She was shivering a little.

"Come out. I thought being sick was the last thing we wanted." Alexandre said to her.

"Alright, Ok...but close your eyes! I need to make sure everything's covered." Ochako shouted from behind the bush.

"Okay..." Todoroki said. everyone covered their eyes. They also turned Mineta around.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" Mineta yelled.

They heard rustling from the bush, then about a minute later, Uraraka told them to open their eyes.

"Yeah, see? You're fine. We don't see anything. Just be careful how you sit." Alexandre said with a smile. He wasn't lying. The black shirt came almost down to her knees, like a dress. The neck was a little too low, but otherwise, it fit her pretty nicely.

"Right, Midoriya?" Alexandre asked for confirmation. "Deku?" He said, turning his head. Deku was as red as a tomato.

"Y...Y-Yeah!" Deku said, looking down.

Uraraka blushed too. She sat by the fire, warming herself up. After about 20 minutes, she fell asleep, her head on Deku's shoulder.

"Alright, plans for tomorrow. We need to go to another dimension." Alexandre said to Todoroki, Deku, and Bakugou. Mineta had fallen asleep too.

"What for?" Bakugou asked.

"We have to find a crew that can help us figure out how to close these portals." Alexandre exclaimed. "The group's name is... The Seven Deadly Sins. They are the strongest knights of the medieval era, and they have powers like mine."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get some sleep." Todoroki said.

"I agree." Deku said, looking at Uraraka.

They all trudged back to their little hut, Deku carrying Uraraka, Todoroki helped Mineta to bed.

Meanwhile, some men in black conversed. They sat around a round table, about fifty men all around.

"Well, the rumors are true. There is a group of superhuman children on the loose in Scotland. At least, that's where they were last seen. They could be anywhere in the world. This is an international alert." One man said. "We need to find out where they came from and what their intentions are. For now, they seem to be good, considering that they took down that monster from before. Those things are appearing everywhere around the world, but Europe seems to be the hot spot."

"There are also rifts in the dimensional plane. That's what these things are appearing from. They are dangerous. It is also reasonable to say the children came from said portal." A scrawny scientist said to the group. "They are dangerous, but we should also figure out how they work, so to speak. No dissection or anything, but critical analysis and research."

"That seems reasonable. We will have the United Nations help search for this... threat, we'll call for now." Another man said.

A man typed on his computer. Super kids? He was going to find them first, and he would use them to help his creation along. He disconnected the microphone and shut down his computer with a laugh. His plan was in motion.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. The First Member

**Hey, all! Don't forget to follow Lifedrained on Instagram, and Enjoy!**

Alexandre leaped out of the portal, rolling to the ground. Deku, Bakugou, and Todoroki jumped out beside him.

"Alright, we're here! I think. Tell me if you see anything from The Seven Deadly Sins." Alexandre said, turning around. Then he saw their faces. Deku slowly pointed behind Alexandre.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys-" Alexandre turned around to see a legion of demons.

"Oh. That." He said.

The huge group of demons noticed them, and charged.

"Well, ladies first." Todoroki said, pushing Bakugou to the portal.

"Um, Hell no! They'll follow us like last time, and more people will be in danger!" Bakugou yelled.

"You have a point, but you guys need to go back. Mineta and Uraraka are still back there. I'll be fine on my own." Alexandre said.

"If you say so. We'll come back if you give us the signal." Deku said, leading the others back to Earth.

"Let's kill some demons." Alexandre said. He switched to his Zenith form, glowing blue all over his body and summoning Libra Soluna. He charged into the horde, slicing up the demons.

"Ok. I wanna try that move combo." Alexandre thought aloud. "Accelerate." He punched a demon's fat stomach as hard as he could, but it did nothing. He blitzed away as the monster's fist slammed into the ground where he had been. He zoomed around, punching the demons and getting stronger and faster, until he was a blue blur.

"Let's power this up just a little bit more." Alexandre said, as he started to glow gold, and the eyes replaced the sin brandings.

He punched a gray demon as hard as he could, and the monster was blasted through three other ones, killing all of them.

"Hmm. That worked." Alexandre said. "Ok, let's try another one."

Alexandre picked up his sword.

"Rising Tornado!" He yelled, and a dust devil appeared, sucking all of the demons into the tornado.

"Shot Bomb!" He yelled, launching missiles into the tornado. It exploded.

"Combo Move, Vortex Nuke!" Alexandre yelled. Just as all the surviving demons hit the ground, Alexandre attacked again.

"Star Breaker!" He yelled, blasting the demons with an enormous white light.

Just before it slammed into the horde, a new demon stepped in. It was bulky and black, with white eyes. The attack hit it, but didn't seem to do anything. It opened its hand, and dark particles appeared. It threw the particles into the air, and they all started falling, almost like...

"...Dark Snow." Alexandre said.

The beast opened its mouth and shot a sphere of dark light.

"That... Is a Dark Nebula." Alexandre said. The attack collided head on. Then, there was a scraping noise, like a sword being unsheathed.

"Full... COUNTER!" Alexandre yelled, blasting the attack back with double the force. It slammed into the group he was after before, decimating it.

The demon rushed Alexandre, and he bombarded it with attacks.

"Why won't you die?!" He yelled as the demon kicked him, blasting him through a wall. His vision turned white, and his body imploded in pain. He screamed.

"How do the sins tolerate this shit!" He thought to himself. He lay sprawled on the ground. The demon walked up to him, ready to deliver the final blow. Alexandre couldn't lift his hand to make the signal. He was almost able to teleport, just a second longer. The demon slammed his fist into Alexandre with all of it's might. Alexandre felt nothing. He looked up to see the arm cut off from its body, the remaining area spurting purple blood. A huge curved blade sliced off the monster's head, stopping it for the moment. He looked to see the blade retracted back to its master, a girl standing on a rock near to him. Her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders, blowing in the wind. She looked at the thing with a piercing blue eyed gaze. She held a scythe that was segmented, almost like a whip. The thing had somehow extended to the demon from that far away. Alexandre blinked, and she was gone. He closed his eyes, and opening them again, she was right next to him. She wore a black tank top with camouflage pants. Now that she was close, he... recognized her.

"No... It can't be..." He wheezed. The breath had been knocked out of him from the blast into the wall.

"Hi, Alex." The girl said to him.

"Hey...Samantha." Alexandre replied.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him up. She grabbed her weapon.

"This is Golgotha, the Spine Whip Scythe. I'm gonna use it to kick some ass." Sam said in a badass tone.

"And I thought you with a baseball bat was fucking dangerous." Alexandre said.

Together, they charged the black demon.

They were talking later, walking through the hellscape the portal had led to from Earth. Sam stepped over the decimated body of the black demon. Alexandre followed her.

"So you're telling me that you came through the portal... to visit me. And ended up here." Alexandre said.

"Yup!" She replied.

"And you've had that weapon since you got here." Alexandre said. "So you've been slaying demons since yesterday."

"Yup!" She replied.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I could really go for a pizza right now." She said giddily.

"I would get you one once we get back..." He started. "But the Scottish, British, and American governments are looking for us. We were on our way to the world of the Seven Deadly Sins."

The two hopped back through the portal to get back home.

"What?! Why?" She asked.

"We kinda saved them." Alexandre explained. "They want to study us, and they think we're a threat. And to answer the second part, my fanfictions are becoming real."

"We? Us? Who are you with?" Sam asked.

"Some characters from another universe. My Hero Academia. People from the future with superpowers called quirks. It's an anime." Alexandre said.

"Oh." Sam said. "When do I meet them?"

"They'll be at camp. You willing to join us in our run from the government?" Alexandre offered.

"Sure, I guess. I've got nothing better to do." Sam replied.

"Well then, welcome to the team." Alexandre said to Sam as they walked into camp.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Opening Gates

**Enjoy!**

The sirens blared as the military trucks surged through the town. The demons roared as they stomped through the city, causing mass chaos and destruction. The soldiers piled out of the trucks and opened fire. Hundreds of bullets rained down on the beasts, but... They bullets did nothing. The beasts didn't even slow down. The bullets bounced right off the Black Demons. There were five of them in total, spread out to cause destruction everywhere.

"Alexandre, we can't go. I know they are a threat, but the governments will come after us. Who knows what they'll do?" Sam said, trying to reason with him.

"Sam... we have to kill them. If they aren't stopped, they'll get stronger. It isn't even nighttime yet, when demons reach maximum strength." Alexandre said. "Deku, isn't being a hero meddling where you don't belong? Well, this is it. We could leave, and save our own asses, but hundreds of people will die! For all we know, the sins could be there too. I'm going."

Alexandre sped off towards the demons.

"Well, his chances of dying are much lower if we go too. I suggest you come with us." Todoroki said before running off after Alexandre.

"He isn't wrong about being a hero. Let's go, Kachaan." Deku said.

"I was going anyways, nerd! I'm ready to kick some ass." Bakugou yelled as he hurried off with Deku.

"Boys, am I right?" Uraraka said before running off after them.

"Guess I have to go." Sam muttered before running after Uraraka.

"But what about my opinion? I don't wanna die!" Mineta yelled as he sprinted after everyone else.

"Where are those super kids when we need them?!" A man yelled.

"The military is chasing them down, remember? If it's anyone's fault, it's ours." A woman replied.

A demon gaped its mouth at the woman, ready to eat her. She screamed, and a scythe sliced into the demon's skin. Sam leaped over it, and Alexandre slammed his fists into its face. Bakugou exploded against its side, before flying off. Uraraka flew over with Mineta. Deku jetted forwards, flickering with green electricity.

"SMASH!" Deku yelled as he kicked the demon.

"Then you guys are lucky... We're heroes!" Alexandre yelled, deflecting a demonic hand.

Todoroki froze one demon in place, breathing out a cloud of cold vapor.

"Alright, Midoriya, Bakugou. Let's do this!" Alexandre yelled, and the three of them rushed the black abomination.

Bakugou held his hands out. He blasted the demon as hard as he could. There was a huge explosion. Izuku ran towards the demon, kicking with 10%.

"10%... SMASH!" Deku yelled, knocking the demon over.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Sam yelled, impaling the demon's chest with her scythe.

Alexandre's Combo Star wasn't fully charged, but it would be enough.

"I like the idea of screaming smash. Let's try it, shall we?" Alexandre said, leaping into the air.

Alexandre came down with all his might.

"Pull back your fist, clench your butt cheeks, and scream... SMASH!" Alexandre screamed. Black and white smoke came from his hands. He punched the demon as hard as he could, and the monster was blasted downwards into the ground. There was another huge explosion.

Alexandre stood up, shaking his hand.

"Ready to kill some more demons?" He asked.

"Can you copy other people's quirks!?" Deku yelled.

"Probably!" Alexandre replied. "Care to test it?"

"Sure!" Deku yelled back.

"Alright..." Deku said.

"Let's do this... together!" They yelled. "Delaware... Detroit..." They both say together, charging their fists at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I can heal you, so don't be afraid of holding back." Alexandre said.

"Really? I can go all out?" Deku said.

"I think so." Alexandre said with a smile.

"Ok..." Deku said.

"Delaware... Detroit... Double... SMASH!" Alexandre and Deku scream, punching at the same time. Deku and Alexandre are both covered in black, white, and green lightning.

The black demon is hurtled through the air, slamming into the demon Sam was fighting. Both demons were obliterated in a huge explosion.

"You think it worked, Deku?" Alexandre panted with a smile. He looked over to see Deku clutching his hand.

"Oh, shit. Are you ok?" Alexandre asked.

"L-Look at my hand!" Deku yelled.

Alexandre looked. His fingers were a little red and slightly bruised from the impact of the punch.

"They aren't broken this time!" Uraraka yelled.

"That's good, I guess. Could you help me real quick?" Sam asked, grappling with a black demon.

"Oh, yeah." Alexandre replied, rushing to aid her.

They heard sirens in the distance, and they immediately grouped up, Alexandre creating a perfect shell.

"Let's hope I can get us on the ground this time." Alexandre said, closing his eyes.

Hundreds of trucks started swarming in, agents and soldier rushing in all around, on all sides. They immediately opened fire with rockets and bullets on the perfect shell.

"Be careful! Try to find a fragment of this, so we can study it!" A scientist yelled at the firing battalion.

"Alright, Go!" Alexandre yelled, opening his eyes. They were glowing purple. The group teleported away.

"Look for them! Don't cease fire on the sphere!" A commander yelled. Half of the trucks turned and drove away, looking for the group.

The group appeared a few feet above the ground. They landed on the soft grass.

"We really need to find a portal- Well... Never mind." Alexandre said to the group. There it was.

A large purple portal shimmered and pulsed.

"Let's hope this leads to the Seven Deadly Sins." Alexandre said, sticking his head in. He gasped at what he saw on the other side of that portal...

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to DM me if you have any questions, OC suggestions, etc. Have a good day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	11. Reunited

**Enjoy!**

Alexandre gasped. A dog was standing there, facing the portal. It had no eyes, and was different shades of green, almost like Chastiefol. It was as big as a bear.

"Oslow!" Alexandre exclaimed.

The dog licked his face.

"Ugh! Gross!" Alexandre yelled.

"Is everything alright over there?" Deku asked.

"NO! I'm being eaten!" Alexandre yelled, jumping through the portal the rest of the way. Sam leaped in after him, along with the rest of the group. They were all ready to fight.

"I was joking. It's just Oslow." Alexandre said.

"Oslow?! What a cute puppy!" Sam exclaimed, running up to pet the dog. He panted and wagged his tail.

"Guys, this is Oslow, the Fairy King's dog. You could say we're acquainted." Alexandre said with a laugh. Oslow pounced on Alexandre, knocking him to the ground. The dog licked his face. Sam kept petting him.

"Could you get him off me?!" Alexandre asked.

Oslow continued to stand on Alexandre like it was his job to crush his organs.

"Move, you big dog!" Alexandre said, pushing Oslow off of him. "I'm happy to see you too. Reminds me of Auggie. Remember her, Sam?" Alexandre asked.

"Yeah." Sam said with a smile. Alexandre nodded in reply, smiling back.

"Well, where Oslow is, King isn't far behind. Let's set up camp here for the night, and we can look for the Sins tomorrow. There should be lots of wood we can use. I'm going to scout ahead and see if there are any large villages or anywhere else we can stay." Alexandre said.

"Ok. We'll hold down the fort until you get back." Sam said.

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." Alexandre replied.

He started wandering through the countryside, following a road to any sort of village. He felt a presence, and whipped around. Oslow was there.

"Oh, you don't need to follow me. Go protect the others. Help them any way you can." Alexandre said to the dog. It looked at him, or at least, it looked like it was, since it didn't have eyes. It started making weird choking noises.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alexandre said to the dog. It puked a hammer, nails, and a rope. Alexandre's eyes widened. Then he remembered. Portal belly.

"Oh, yeah. Those are really useful. Get those to the group, boy. That way." Alexandre said to the animal, pointing the direction he came in. The dog raced back towards the group. He turned and continued walking towards any sort of village. Alexandre kept walking, the crisp country air filling his lungs. It was really peaceful. He started crossing a stone bridge over a shallow river. Alexandre sauntered along, until he fell through a hole in the bridge where the rocks were weathered. He fell onto the bank, and heard a scream. He looked up to see a naked girl. She looked to be bathing. She had long red hair that flowed down to her shoulders, with emerald green eyes. She was beautiful.

"What the hell are you doing!? Were you spying on me?!" The girl cried.

"No, I was just!.. Passing by!" Alexandre yelled, flailing his arms around.

The girl lifted an arm to slap him, and he flinched. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Alexandre?" She asked. Now her face started to look a little familiar. The Alexandre inside him knew who she was. He did too. He created her.

"N-Noelle?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's me! What are you doing here? Where have you been? About a week ago, after we found Breeze, you said you were going up to bed, and you weren't there in the morning. I asked everybody, and you were nowhere to be found!" Noelle exclaimed.

"Well, I was doing something..." Alexandre said, looking down.

"Something... Or someone!" Noelle yelled.

"No, it isn't a person! Besides, it isn't like we're together or anything anyways..." Alexandre muttered. Noelle blushed.

"Get me my clothes so I can beat your ass." Noelle said to him.

He sat down at put his head in his hands.

"Nah, I'm kinda liking the position you're in right now." Alexandre said with a smirk.

"Alexandre... I will ark your ass out of existence! Get me my damn clothes!" Noelle screamed.

"Okay, okay. In five minutes." Alexandre said to her.

"No! Now! Don't make me get out of this damn water, Xandre. You will see me, but it'll be the last thing you will ever see!" She yelled.

"Fine. You're no fun." Alexandre said, grabbing her clothes off of the bank.

"Give them to me. Please and thank you." Noelle said, extending a hand.

Alexandre moved the clothes out as far as he could reach, but she couldn't grab it.

"Get up, Noelle." Alexandre said, holding the clothes out.

"And let you see me entirely exposed? No, honey. You're gonna have to get a little wet." Noelle said with sass.

Alexandre smiled.

"Not like that! Your feet, dumbass!" Noelle yelled, pouting and blushing a little.

"These are the only clothes I have!" Alexandre yelled.

"Take your shoes off!" She yelled back.

"I don't wanna." He replied. He edged out slightly farther, and slipped on the mud. He started falling. Noelle caught him, standing up a little. Alexandre splashed into the water a little, getting his entire torso and legs drenched with water.

"I got you. Now you're all wet. You should've just taken off your shoes-" Noelle stopped, turning bright red.

Alexandre opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?-" He stopped mid question.

His face... was in her cleavage. Her soft, wonderful chest...

Noelle screamed, dropping him face first the rest of the way into the water. She stepped backwards, splashing water in his face right as he got up. He coughed and sputtered, crawling to the bank.

"All because you wouldn't take off your shoes! You're lucky my new clothes aren't wet!" Noelle yelled at him, still red.

"You were the one that wouldn't stand up or even scoot closer to get the clothes! I didn't have to take off the shoes, and now I'm all wet!" Alexandre yelled back.

Alexandre climbed back up to the top of the bridge and sat down, waiting for Noelle to change into clothes.

"Alright, you can come down now." Noelle called to him.

He walked down, and she looked... amazing. She wore black and brown pants that cut off at the ankles. She wore black boots with short heels. She had a blood red shirt with a very, very low V neck. The V was laced with brown string. She also had a green pendant that matched her eyes.

"Sexy, right?" Noelle said with a wink and a smile.

Alexandre walked up to her and hugged her. She blushed a little, hugging him back.

"I missed you. I promise I wasn't trying to worry you." Alexandre said.

"I... I missed you too, butthead." She replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

They pulled away from each other and looked at each other for a minute. Alexandre moved a strand of hair away from her face with a smile.

"Let's go back to the group, okay?" He said. The sun was beginning to set.

"Ok." She said, grabbing her bag and following him.

They walked towards the camp together, the sun setting behind them.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	12. Jealousy

**Hey, all! Don't forget to follow Lifedrained on Instagram, and Enjoy! There you can ask questions, give suggestions for the story, give OC ideas, and a lot more!**

"Good morning, Alexandre." Sam yawned, walking into his little tent they constructed the night before. "How did you sleep?-"

There was a scream.

Alexandre jolted awake.

"What's wrong!?" He yelled.

"W-Who is that!?" Sam yelled.

Alexandre turned to see Noelle curled up beside him.

"Oh. That's Noelle." Alexandre said to her with a smile.

Hearing her name, Noelle opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I could ask you the same thing! What did you do to him last night?" Sam questioned.

"She didn't do anything. I found her while I was scouting yesterday." Alexandre explained.

"And you slept with her!?" Sam screamed.

"Well, in the literal way, yes-" Sam slapped Alexandre across the face.

"Why didn't she sleep with me!? Why didn't you even tell me she was here!?" Sam yelled at him.

"You were asleep! I didn't wanna wake you all up! I was tired, too. Technically, you know her already, remember?" Alexandre yelled, defending himself.

"Wait, that's-" Sam started.

"Me. His friend. Clearly you have known each other for a while." Noelle said.

"Yes!" Sam replied. "I'm gonna kill you, Xandre!"

"Because I showed hospitality?!" Alexandre yelled back.

"No, because you slept with her! I could care less if you woke me up!" Sam yelled.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Alexandre remarked.

"Well, if you'd explained, I wouldn't be mad." Sam said.

"You would've killed me before I had the chance to explain." Alexandre replied. "I don't understand why you care so much, anyway. I get you care about me and whatnot, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous." Alexandre added with a smile.

Sam turned bright red.

"No! That's not it!" Sam yelled, shaking her head quickly. "I just... Never mind."

"Guys... I think we may have a small problem!" Mineta yelled to them. The three walked out of Alexandre's tent. To see a three demons towering over the camp. There was a gray, red, and blue demon.

"Oh. I can take care of these." Alexandre said, switching to his Zenith form.

He leaped into the air, summoning Libra Soluna. He slammed his sword into the gray demon's shoulder. He tried pulling out the sword, but it was kinda stuck.

"What the?-" Alexandre was slammed into the ground by the gray demon. Again his vision turned white, but it hurt a little less. He jumped up.

"A little help here!?" He yelled.

"I thought you could take care of these yourself." Noelle said with a smirk.

Alexandre jumped out of the way of a fire blast from the red demon.

"Well, that's what I thought." Alexandre thought to himself. Then he got an idea. He leaped up to the demon's shoulder and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

"Shot bomb!" He yelled, blowing up the demon's torso from the inside out.

He rolled backwards as he hit the ground, standing up to attack again.

"Gatling Jack!" He yelled, hailing a barrage of black glowing arrows.

"Chastiefol, Increase!" A voice yelled.

"Combo attack! Fight fire with fire!" Alexandre and the voice yelled. The hail of attacks decimated the blue and red demons.

Alexandre and the group looked to the voice.

"Good job, Oslow. You found him." King said with a smile.

"Hey, King." Alexandre said with a grin.

"Where have you been all this time?" King said, looking over the group. "Looks like Noelle found you, too. Did you tell her yet?"

"No, not yet. And I don't plan on it." Alexandre replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok. Wow, you already found all of them!? How many were you looking for?" King exclaimed.

"Nah, these are some friends of mine. I only found one." Alexandre responded, gesturing to Sam.

"Hmm. With all of that time you had? Tsk tsk tsk." King said.

"I may have gotten a little sidetracked. Keep in mind, this is the King who slept the entire time his kingdom was being destroyed. You aren't one to do things in a timely manner either." Alexandre said, narrowing his eyes. King did the same. They stared at each other intensely for a minute.

"I'm just playing with you." Alexandre said, grinning.

"I know." King replied, returning the smile.

"Where are the others?" Alexandre asked.

"At the Boar Hat last I checked." King replied.

"All right, let's go." Alexandre said. "..Guys?" Alexandre asked, looking towards the group from My Hero Academia.

"Hey, we came to a little... consensus." Deku said to him. "We need to go back. We have each other, and we think a portal will be waiting for us so we can get back to our universe."

"Oh... Ok, then. Take this." Alexandre said to him. He gave Izuku the signal orb.

"Throw this on the ground for it to take effect. It will signal me, and I'll get to you as fast as I can." Alexandre said.

Saying their goodbyes, the group hopped back in through the portal. Only Noelle, King, Sam, Oslow, and Alexandre remained.

"Well, let's go find the Seven Deadly Sins!" Sam exclaimed.

"It'll be faster if we fly. We can get to Liones quicker that way." King said.

"Okay, who's flying with me?" Alexandre asked.

"I am." Noelle and Sam said at the same time. "No, you can fly with King!" They both said in sync. "No, you!"

"Girls, stop it... You're making King feel bad..." Alexandre said.

"Huh? Oh, no. I know they both wanna fly with you..." King said, quickly shaking his head.

"I could carry both of them, but I don't want them fighting over me the whole time." Alexandre said with a smile. Both girls walked over to him, eyes blazing.

"Hey. Hey girls, we can work this out..." Alexandre said, slowly backing away.

"I don't think we can. Can we, Sam?" Noelle said.

"Nope." Sam agreed.

"The one time they agree, it's to kill me." Alexandre said with a sigh.

"We can take turns! Yeah! Please?" Alexandre said. The girls stayed silent, walking towards him.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Alexandre said, turning tail and running away from them. They chased him, running around in circles.

King just sighed and laid down to take a nap.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have an amazing day/night, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	13. Splitting Up Again

**Hello, all! I'm really sorry for my month long hiatus. I didn't die, I'm back. Lots of stuff has happened, like finals and my birthday, and it's been in the way of the story. Anyways, since summer is starting, I'm going to go back to updating the story whenever I find time, instead of every Thursday. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Ok... So you're telling me that in all the time you were gone, you only found one recruit, have the entire world chasing after you, found people from yet another world, and now you want more training?" Meliodas said to him.

"Yeah?" Alexandre replied.

Meliodas stared at him.

"I taught you so well! Do things at your own pace, and always wait until the last minute!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"I always try to make you proud, captain!" Alexandre replied.

"You guys are ridiculous." Noelle commented.

Ban stumbled downstairs, with a little help from Elaine.

"Oh, you guys are back!" Ban said, grabbing Alexandre.

"Too...tight..." Alexandre wheezed.

Ban let go, and Alexandre dropped to the floor, stumbling a bit.

"You... Are drunk." Alexandre said to him, catching his breath.

"Ha ha, how could you tell?" Ban said, grinning. "I'm not really-" Ban hiccuped. "... A morning drinker."

"Hmm. Looks like it. You should take a nap." Alexandre said, trying to coax Ban into going to bed.

"Nah, I should be fine." Ban said, almost falling over.

"Okay... This is the new recruit for the Phase Legion, Sam." Alexandre introduced.

"Hi!" Sam said with a warm smile.

"What can she do?" Ban exclaimed with a laugh.

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Sam... He's drunk. Don't get pissed." Alexandre said to her, trying to prevent fighting, especially on the first day.

"I'm... Not drunk!" Ban yelled.

"Ok, if you say so..." Alexandre replied.

"No, it's ok. I'll show him what I can do." Sam said.

"Sam... Are you about to fight him?" Alexandre asked.

She walked out the door without responding.

"Shit." Alexandre said with a sigh.

He chased her outside. The fight had already begun.

Sam ducked, dodging Ban's nunchucks.

She summoned Golgotha, and struck Ban with it, blasting him backwards into the wall.

"Again, again!" Ban yelled.

Sam continued to pummel Ban with her weapon, eventually not even being able to make him bleed.

"Does Ban get stronger while he's drunk?!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Well, this fight is over." Alexandre said. Sam was panting. Ban was sleeping.

"Okay, guys! First order of business, we're going to look for members of the Phase Legion together!" Meliodas exclaimed. "Once we find them all, we could form a little task force and stop whatever is threatening these worlds."

The second he said that, however, three portals appeared underneath the group's feet. Meliodas fell first, with a surprised look on his face.

"Captain!" Diane, King, and Ban yelled, jumping in after him as it closed.

Sam and Alexandre fell in the next hole, screaming as they fell. Gowther hopped in after them, Noelle following behind. The last portal swallowed the entire Boar Hat, which included Elizabeth, Arthur, Merlin, Escanor, Elaine, and Hawk's Mom.

The groups were separated again. Their yells became warped as they fell through the portal, until there was nothing but silence.

The portal spit Meliodas' group out into a large field. The group stood up.

"Where is this exactly? Do you know, Captain?" King asked.

"I don't know, but it seems familiar. I sense magical energy. Its faded a bit, but there's still about just as much as there was before..." Meliodas said quietly. He walked to the top of a small hill.

"Oh... THAT'S where we are!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Diane asked.

"You guys haven't been here before, just Merlin and I. And it was a long time ago. I knew I remembered this magical energy! Guys... Welcome to the Loire Valley!" Meliodas yelled.

"The... What valley?" Ban asked.

"The Loire Valley. It's basically a huge French Kingdom. It has all kinds of castles along the Loire river, hence the name. But... The area's changed so much since last time... We were here..." Meliodas trailed off. He saw the cars and planes and so many people all around. All the buildings were modern and so was the clothing.

"Guys... where are we?" Meliodas asked.

Meliodas was looking around for anything familiar. Then... He saw them.

All the castles. They were all still there. In the same places. They were all worn down and filled to the brim with tourists. That was where the magical energy was coming from. These castle ruins. Obviously nobody lived in them or used them anymore, but the magical reserves were almost full. This energy would make the sins so much stronger, as long as they could tap into it. That would make the job of saving these universes so much easier.

"Guys... I have an idea." Meliodas said.

After he explained his plan, King spoke up.

"So... you're telling us... to steal this now ancient magical energy... to make us strong enough to defeat whatever is threatening our worlds?" King asked.

"Exactly!" Meliodas replied.

"YAY! We get to STEAL..." Ban said, licking his lips.

"But... This is going to take a while. You guys ready?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes, of course!" Diane yelled.

"I'm with you." King said.

"Stealing..." Ban said, staring off into space.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Meliodas yelled.

Alexandre's group was starting to hear their own yells again. The portal ejected them out onto the ground right outside a big city.

"Magnolia." Alexandre read aloud.

They started to wander towards the center of the city. Alexandre couldn't shake the feeling he'd heard that name before. Then, as they reached the center of the city, he gasped. He and his friends were in the world of...

"Fairy Tail." Noelle read the sign and looked at the emblem on the front of a huge building. All of a sudden, a blue cat with wings burst out of the building.

"You aren't stealing my fish, Natsu! I won't let you!" The cat yelled.

"Happy, I told you I'm not taking any of your food! And Gray, If I gotta tell your naked self to put clothes on again, I'm gonna toast you!" The boy replied.

"Nobody asked you, microwave!" Another boy yelled back.

"Argh, I'm done with you!" The first boy yelled.

"No, I'm done with you!" The second boy yelled back.

"And I'M done with both of you!" A red haired girl with brown eyes said as she grabbed them both by the hair. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop fighting?!"

"We're sorry, Erza!" The boys pleaded. The girl dropped them on their butts.

"Now THAT'S how a strong girl does things." Noelle commented.

"I don't think I enjoy that type of thing." Alexandre replied.

Happy noticed them, gathered next to the wall.

"Do you guys have any business with Fairy Tail today? We'd be happy to help you!" The cat said.

"Um, not exactly. We might need your help, but not this very moment." Alexandre said to the cat.

"Okay! Call us up whenever you need anything! Welcome to Magnolia by the way. My name's Happy!" The cat exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Happy!" Noelle exclaimed.

"He's so cute!" Sam said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later then!" Happy said.

"Happy... Who are these people?" A girl asked. She was blonde, with brown eyes. She had a whip fixed to the side of her outfit, and a key chain hung on the other side.

"Oh! Guys, this is Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. There was an awkward silence.

"Happy... aren't you gonna introduce me to them?" Lucy said to the cat.

"Oh, yeah! What are your names again?" Happy asked.

Alexandre chuckled.

"Hi! I'm Alexandre. This is Noelle, Sam, and Gowther. Nice to meet you!" Alexandre introduced.

"Nice to meet you too!" Lucy replied with a smile.

"We have another hot girl on the team, along with lots of new allies. Score!" Alexandre exclaimed.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. New Enemies

**Hey, all! The school year is almost starting, and I haven't touched the story in a minute, so I'm gonna start writing again. Anyways, let's dive back into this story! Hope you enjoy!**

Now with Fairy Tail members in tow, Alexandre's ally numbers increase. Natsu, Happy, and the others decided that they would help whenever they were called, instead of travelling with them. The group understood, and with their business complete, Alexandre, Sam, Noelle, and Gowther hurried back towards the portal they came from. It was swirling and distorted, and then, it started to close.

"Hurry up, get in!" Alexandre yelled to the group. They all hopped back into the portal, hoping it would lead them home.

Meanwhile, Meliodas and the others approached one of the ruins. It had a large moat around it, and still looked really nice considering how old it was.

"Alright, let's steal some magic energy!" Ban exclaimed. "...But how do we do it exactly?"

"I'm... Not sure." Meliodas said, grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Real helpful, Captain." King said, rolling his eyes. "And have you thought yet about how we're gonna get back to our world?"

"Nope!" Meliodas replied.

"So are we gonna steal or no?" Ban asked.

"Just as soon as we find out how." Meliodas responded.

"Oh. How long should that take?" Ban asked.

"Where's Diane?" King interrupted.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her." Meliodas replied.

"Oh, no. Diane! Diane, where are you?!" King yelled.

King started floating around the castle, searching for Diane. He found her sitting on the ground, mingling with the tourists.

"Oh, she's just talking to the humans." King turned around and started floating away, then whipped back around. "She's talking to the humans!"

Alexandre's group was spat out in... a new place. They looked around at the fire and wrecked skyscrapers, now groundscrapers. There is smoke everywhere, and electrical sparking noises. Alexandre and Sam see a sign on the ground, smoldering. They pick it up. It says something in English, but they can't tell what it is. Then, all of a sudden, they are all surrounded by creatures with dark eyes. There are at least 50 of them, all swarming the group. Right as the demonic creatures charged them, and the group revealed their weapons, Sam realized what the sign said.

"Alex... I think I know what that sign says, and you aren't gonna like it." She said, summoning Golgotha. It's blade shone even in the smoke. The metal blades along the vertebrae-like whip part clanged and clanked together.

"There are a lot of things that I don't like, especially in this situation. Try me." Alexandre replied, pulling out Libra Soluna, the Scale Sword. It hummed and throbbed, radiating energy. It glowed black, blue, and blood red.

"That sign says... Time Square. We're in New York." Sam said. Then, all hell broke loose.

One demon lunged at Alexandre, and he sliced it in half. He leaped into the air, bringing the sword down onto another monster. They disintegrated into dust after being killed. Sam spun the Spine Whip Scythe in circles around her, killing anything that got too close.

"Gatling Jack!" Gowther exclaimed, shooting a barrage of pink arrows, eliminating all the foes around him.

"All right, let's kick some ass!" Noelle yelled. She leaned down and charged forward with incredible speed, pinning a few of the monsters in between her quickly spinning blade. She sliced upward, throwing them into the air. Then, she used one more slash, cutting all of the zombie like things to pieces.

One of the enemies launched a fireball at the group. Alexandre stepped in front of it.

"Full Counter!" He yelled, knocking the ball back at the attacker. It blew up in an explosion, eliminating a large amount of the creatures.

Gowther shot down the last enemy, and it crumbled to dust. There was something strange about the dust. It was in cubes. They were black and red.

"Wow, you did quite the job with those Venoms. I'm impressed. I knew that some of you were pretty strong, but that was good." A voice said.

Alexandre and the others turned to see a green woman with wings. She looked like some kind of bug. She had wings that jutted out of her back, and red clothing.

"After watching that battle, I want to fight you all myself!" She purred.

All of a sudden, a pink arrow flew straight past her head.

"You are weak. We can easily defeat you. Your power level is a fraction of ours. You are also outnumbered." Gowther warned.

"Oh? I guess we'll find out!" The woman screamed, slamming her staff on the ground, expelling ice from her body and freezing the air around her.

"That was me just holding back!" The girl yelled.

"Her power level increased so much..." Gowther said, stunned.

The woman teleported in front of Alexandre, swinging her staff at him. He lifted his word to block it, but then she appeared behind him, blasting him with ice. He cried out as he was sent flying. Sam and Noelle rushed at her, swinging their weapons together. The attack connected, but the bug woman got up, ready to fight some more. She lifted her staff and blasted an ice projectile, freezing Noelle and Sam's feet. The woman cackled as a wave of green and black energy was thrown straight towards them. Both girls blocked, stopping most of the damage. The lady then attacked Gowther, encasing him in a prism of ice. Alexandre struggled to his feet.

"Wow, you're still standing? I like your fire. It's hot." She said tauntingly.

Alexandre smiled.

"You want my fire, huh? Okay, then you can have it." Alexandre said. He swung his sword, and orbs of flame appeared around the bug lady. One detonated, setting off another, and another, locking her in a cage of flames.

"Chain Explosion!" Alexandre yelled.

The lady yelled as she hit the ground. She quickly stood up again, and started manipulating the weird dust. Alexandre dashed towards her. She spun her stafff and slammed it into the ground, sending shards of ice into Alexandre's body.

"It was actually really fun fighting you... But your time is up!"

The lady summoned a huge spear of ice and launched it full speed at Alexandre. It whistled through the air towards him. It slammed into Alexandre, half impaling him. Blood jetted from his mouth.

"Not again..." Alexandre thought.

Alexandre pulled the spear out of his chest with a grunt.

"That hurt... A lot." Alexandre commented, holding a hand over his wound.

Sam and Noelle's feet came free, and they were pissed.

Sam extended the scythe, sending it flying towards the enemy. It impaled her, hooking her onto the end. Sam lifted the chain and slammed the lady into the ground head first.

Noelle dashed forwards, punching the evil woman in the face as hard as she could. The woman was sent flying through 3 buildings.

"That's what happens when you mess with our Captain!" Sam and Noelle yelled at the same time.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. The Force and the Loire

**What is going on, everybody? I already know that it's been literally forever but I'll most likely be updating the story a bit over this break I have.**** Anyways, enjoy!**

Alexandre laid on the ground, groaning.

"That shit... Hurted." He said.

"Are you alright?" Noelle and Sam asked at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be okay." Alexandre replied. "Our first order of business is to find out where she came from, and why New York is an apocalyptic zone."

They started walking throughout the city, before they heard a blood curdling scream. They ran towards it to see the insect lady again. She was being... torn apart. Seemingly atom by atom. There was some huge blue person with wings who was responsible. Near them was a group of fighters.

"Is that... Goku?" Alexandre asked. He saw Luffy, and Naruto too. "What the hell is going on?!"

The group leaped up to the platform, and saw Deku, along with a few other people.

"Deku, what's going on here?" Alexandre asked him.

Before Izuku could reply, everyone on the top of the building was sucked into a purple portal underneath them. When they awoke, they saw some mysterious person fighting the giant blue monster. They were kicking ass. It looked like they had ascended to a new form or something, because their speed and power had increased dramatically. Around the area they were fighting were a bunch of clippings from manga. It looked like every manga written was in there.

"Deku, what the hell is going on?!" Alexandre asked him.

"After we split up, I ran into an organization called the Jump Force. Kacchan, All Might, and I have allied with them. They want to restore order, and they are all people from their own universes, like us!" Deku explained.

"Wow. And who's that guy fighting?" Noelle asked.

"Oh, they're one of the top J-Force fighters. But they never talk, so don't even try that. They shake their head to yes and no questions, and that's about it." Midoriya replied.

As the blue beast and the mystery fighter continued battle, the outlook had become grim. Deku explained that this monster used to be Jump Force's leader, but it turned out he was some kind of God who wanted to bring mass destruction, and even used the enemy! The fate of the rest of the universes was dependent on the battle at hand. And here, fighting him, was just another human that had absorbed something called an Umbras Cube, a cube that gave immense power to anything that it resided in. By the time Izuku had shared that information, he was proven right as the God, named Prometheus, knocked down the mystery warrior and violently ripped the cube from his chest. Their powers had just been stripped from them. Prometheus laughed, having won the fight. He slammed the fighter into the wall, and stood over them, ready to kill them. Goku, desperate, looked at them.

"I have an idea! Lend me all of your power, hurry!" Goku exclaimed.

Everyone fed their power into Goku as he charged an enormous ball of energy above his head. He threw the huge sphere at Prometheus. The god laughed as he sidestepped the ball.

"You'll have to be smarter than that if you want to defeat me." He said flatly, seeming disappointed.

"Maybe...Maybe we are!" Noelle yelled.

The mystery fighter was suddenly lifted from the ground, their body surging with energy. The ball wasn't aimed for Prometheus, and he had just given them clear access. The mysterious person blipped out of existence, before reappearing to slam the god into the ground. They disappeared again, blinking in and out of sight as they sped around with renewed energy. Their attacks against Prometheus made cracking sounds as they flashed in and out of space and time, heavily overwhelming the god. With one, final attack, Prometheus was slammed into the wall, defeated. A new portal appeared, and the group left the battlefield, on their way to Umbras Base, Jump Force's HQ.

Later that day, the Mystery Fighter was declared the new leader of the Jump Force. Alexandre, as leader of the Phase Legion, decided to join forces with the J-Force. They even decided to help find new heroes for the Phase Legion. They were given their own Navigator for communication and to help them get to Umbras Base if need be. Their current missions were to find out how to restore order when it came to the portals and worlds, and to find a certain person... Light Yagami. Until then, everyone was to part ways until they were needed. The Jump Force members would be dispatched around the world, ordered to attempt to return to normal life and respond to threats. And so, Alexandre and his group started their journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins.

Meanwhile, in the Loire Valley, the Sins were finding out how to collect the magic in the medieval castles for a temporary boost in power.

"Okay, Ban. I'm gonna look for where the dungeon is. King, You, Ban, and Diane keep watch." Meliodas commanded.

"Got it, Captain." Ban said with a smile.

"You can count on us!" Diane exclaimed.

"Okay, Captain. What do you want us to do if we get discovered?" King asked.

"Well, do something to keep them distracted." Meliodas answered, walking into the castle.

"Okay, Diane, what do you wanna do until the Captain gets back-" King turned around to see Diane was missing. His eyes widened. He dashed around the side of the castle to see Diane, sitting on the ground. She was talking to the humans that were there, who marveled at her size. King sighed.

"She's okay, just talking to the humans." He said to himself, turning around. He whipped immediately back around. "She's talking to the humans!"

Meliodas wandered through the castle, walking past tourists who were filing out the door rather quickly, mumbling about some huge thing outside. He shrugged it off and kept walking. He noticed all of the decorations and things were left untouched, in the exact same spots they had been the last time he had been there. The last time that happened around the time of the 100 years war, a long time ago. He snuck under a rope that sealed off the items, and pulled a lever hidden behind one of the drapes. He heard a creaking sound and stone rubbing stone as the secret passage was revealed. He walked into a large chamber, finding all of the treasure and feeling the magical energy. He and the sins would definitely be able to use this. He activated his demon mark, absorbing all of the magical energy. He felt refreshed, and strong. There were gold flakes that filled the room, mixing with the dust in the air and the sun shining in. Some of the power split into four beams, which zoomed out of the room, heading for the other sins.

"Mission...Complete." Meliodas said to himself.

"Hello there... Meliodas." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see a mage.

"Hi there!" He replied. His demon mark had disappeared.

"You finally return after all these years..." She said to him.

"Yeah, I had some business here." Meliodas responded.

"Well, I've been lonely this whole time. Everyone else I've met or knew back then is long dead now. I want to talk to you before you go, Accursed Demon." The mage said this while draping her body over an old couch like some sort of cat.

"I kinda have something important to attend to, though." Meliodas said, scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"Oh, please stay. It's been so long... I'm... So hungry..." She said, her eyes flaring. "I haven't had any darkness recently, and I need it. There's been all of this... this peace. It disgusts me. Thinking about all the war and destruction from before... don't you miss it?" She asked. "These humans rule the world now. It will only be so long before their peace that they cherish so much will disappear. They will eventually go back to their ruthless ways from centuries ago. But I need your help to make it happen faster. As a cursed mage, there is only so much I can do on my own."

"Three things." Meliodas said, holding up three fingers. "First off, I'm not from this time period. You are really all alone, Mismagia. You paid for your crimes against the Supreme Deity and Demon King. You were the Merlin that failed." Meliodas said with a look of disgust. "Second, I'm not helping you with anything. I'm trying to end the Holy War. I would ask you if it was ended, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't give me a straight answer even if you knew. And the third is a proposition. I'll stay here with you until my group finds me. We can talk, vampire to demon, until then. Does that satisfy you?"

The Vampire Mage pondered what he said. She stood up and looked at him, dusting off her revealing purple dress.

"Firstly, what you said about Merlin hurt. I attempted it first! Secondly, I accept your proposition." Mismagia replied, licking around her fangs.

Just then, they heard someone coming towards the corridor. Mismagia acted fast, slamming the stone door with a spell. The noise rang out throughout the castle, and it went stock still.

"Good one, witch." Meliodas said with a laugh. Mismagia glared at him.

"Isn't it important that this place isn't discovered?" She said sternly.

"Well of of course." Meliodas said.

"Then why do you laugh at me?!" She exclaimed, pouting and bending over to look him in the eyes.

"Because you've always been so jumpy. It was funny to see that hasn't changed." Meliodas said to her, patting her on the head. He stepped down the hallway, reopened the door, and stepped out, going to find the other sins. "Seeya!" He exclaimed as the door slid shut behind him.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one, which should come pretty soon!**


End file.
